


Faceswap

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, faceswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: This is a faceswap, rather than a bodyswap.  Either way, you're going to laugh your butt off when you see Jim as Blair and Blair as Jim.Sentinel BingoPrompt: BodyswapWarning: Really bad art.  LOL





	Faceswap

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/bodyswap_zpsy3ndv2xy.png.html)


End file.
